Biggest Mistake of My Life
by redheadmissy
Summary: This is my take on how life after As Told By Ginger goes, after the wedding of Dave and her mom. It's from Darren's point of view, and i am trying to write it as his journal or as he would tell the story. I am trying to come up with sub plots to fit into my main plot, which so far will involve, pregnancy deceit, lying, maybe even death. i am trying to use all the ATBG character!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I made the biggest mistake of my life dumping Ginger Foutley. And it took me awhile to realize it. By then I was too late, or so I thought. After her mom's wedding, Ginger moved into the new home, and even though we didn't talk just knowing she was in the house next door was comforting. But when she moved it really was a lot different. Simone must have known something was up, and after the wedding seeing Ginger with her boyfriend Orion really hit me. I should have manned up to tell her how I felt, but I couldn't. So I put the thoughts of Ginger out of my head. Well I tried to anyway.

It had been a month since the wedding, and surprisingly Ginger and I were on good terms. Well not really friends, I couldn't blame her when she said she couldn't be friends with me but at least we were civil. We said hi to each other in the halls, but we never hung out outside of school, mainly because of Simone.

I was standing at my locker when Simone walked up to me wearing my letterman's jacket. "Hey babe, we still have plans for tonight?" she asked blinking her eyelashes at me.

"Yeah dinner and a movie" I replied smiling and closing my locker closed.

She walked away with the rest of the pep squad behind her and I shook my head to myself.

High school had changed me, and I was starting to miss the old dorky me, not the head gear of course, but the me who didn't need to find acceptance with the rest of the football team and his cheerleader girlfriend.

After school Simone was really distant we rode in my car and she barely spoke, just talking about the pep squad. We rode in silence to the theater and when she had not said anything for ten minutes I knew something was wrong. Simone was the kind of girl who never shut up. She always had something to say, most of it was boring and didn't really mean anything but I knew that when she wasn't speaking she was lost in thought, serious thought. That was very rare for Simone.

"Simone, what's bothering you?" I finally asked as we waited in line to buy tickets.

She shook her head and lowered her head and then she pressed her hands to her face. "Can we please go?" she asked. "I have to talk to you in private."

So we went into my car and she began to sob. I really didn't know what to do so I just sat there until she was ready to talk.

Finally she wiped her eyes, "I have bad news Darren, really bad."

Thoughts raced through my head, Simone having cancer, her moving away, and others worse even. "Okay, just tell me,"

She took a deep breath and said quickly, "I'm pregnant!" before breaking into sobs.

I sat there for a few minutes taking in this news. We hadn't had sex, just fooled around a little but so I was confused as to how this happen. I learned how later on.

When she was done crying I reached over the seat to hold her. I had no idea what to say besides, 'it's going to be ok' and 'we'll figure something out'.

These five minutes changed the course of my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I had no idea what to expect after the news Simone gave me. Me a father? There was no way I was ready for that. I was only fifteen and Simone seventeen how were we going to be parents?

Simone was more concerned about her senior year and being pregnant while I was the level headed one. We didn't tell anyone the first week instead we went to the local clinic to make sure.

We went after school. Luckily football was over so the workouts weren't mandatory. Simone drove to a town an hour away where the nearest free clinic was, and also no one would recognize us. We wore nothing that said Lucky high school on it. We definitely did not want something like this getting out yet.

As we sat in the waiting room Simone filled out the papers and I sat in silence. We hadn't really discussed what we were going to do yet.

"Simone, what are you thinking?" I asked as I sat restlessly in my seat next to her with my hand on her knee.

"I'm thinking I am so glad that of all my previous boyfriends it was you who got me pregnant," she replied looking down at the papers she was filing out.

I smiled I wasn't sure what else to say. Simone wasn't a big fan of sharing her feelings which was good in the beginning but it's what I missed about Ginger the longer we were together.

We were taken into an exam room where a doctor came in briefly after the tests to tell us what we already knew. Simone was pregnant.

"I know you're young so here are some brochures, about adoption abortion, and keeping the baby." She said handing us each a copy of the three brochures.

"We're not having an abortion," I said flatly throwing that brochure away.

"I'm considering adoption" Simone said sparingly.

"There is some great adoption agencies listed in the brochure so you can call them to have a meeting set up, and they can go through all the information for you two. And also make sure only light exercise, take prenatal vitamins and follow up with an obstetrician for prenatal checkups." The doctor replied smiling.

We thanked her and left. When we were in the car on the way back home, I asked Simone, "You've been considering adoption?"

"Well yeah I have, a lot actually. We're too young to be parents Darren. I'll be a senior and I want to go to college have a career before having kids. What if someone can take better care of our child, don't you want the best for them?"

I sat in the passenger seat thinking about what she said. "You have a point, but why didn't you tell me? Simone, we're having a baby together you have to open up to me!" I replied the hurt obvious in my voice.

Simone lost the sincerity in her voice and went back to her normal self, "Isn't that exactly why you chose me over what her name, because I don't need to share all my intimate feelings with you like she did."

I didn't know what to say to that so I said nothing,

"That's what I thought, now how are we going to tell our parents?" Simone replied changing the subject, something she did very often; too often for my liking.

We drove the rest of the way chatting about useless things as always and more than ever I wished I had the courage to tell Ginger how I felt when I first started missing her.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Authors Note: I would really love some feedback, bad or good or even suggestions on plots or any other details or tid bits you'd like to see in this story. I am trying to make the story progress into the really interesting parts as soon as possible so the first few chapters are going to be rushed and I will end up re writing them when I finish the fan fic J thanks for reading and any comments they mean a lot!_**

Chapter Three

It was a week later, I had already told my parents, and Simone hers about our expecting new addition into the world. I was sitting in my room at my desk when I heard a loud noise from the backyard. I looked out my window and saw nothing. So I decided to climb down into the back yard, and looked into ginger's old back yard. The new neighbors were a gay couple in their mid-twenties. They had a little girl who looked to be about two. She was sweet, and so were her fathers. They were very polite.

I looked into their yard and saw them removing the terrace that I climbed almost daily to Ginger's room. I felt a rush of pain and hurt as I watched them pull it off of the side of the house, and then cute up the wood, which they were saying they were going to use for firewood.

I peered into their yard and watched them, as memories flew through my mind, our first kiss, when I went to the Avalanche Arts Academy to tell her I love her, and even our first day of high school.

I never really understood why I dumped Ginger for Simone. I later on realized it was because I was so caught up with the new Darren, the football player, and I didn't get why Ginger didn't respect that or even care as much as I did. I realized I had changed and I couldn't blame her for wanting the Darren she loved, and grew up with back.

More than anything I wanted to be that Darren for her. I would do anything to get her back, but I realized I couldn't waste my time missing her. I had to be there for Simone and our baby. The next seven months were going to be tough.

I went to school the next morning and I knew that word had gotten out that Simone was pregnant. Everyone stared at me as I walked by and whispered to the people next to them. I went to my locker to find Simone waiting there.

"Hey babe what's up?" I asked smiling at her.

"What's up? Really all you have to say is what's up? How about explaining why the whole school knows I'm pregnant?" She snapped angrily.

"I don't know I though you told them didn't you?"

"No I only told my best friends on the pep squad and that was it!"

"Well one of them had to tell because I haven't told anyone." I replied as I attempted to get my books out of my locker. Simone stood there with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.  
"So you're saying one of my closest friends betrayed me for the sake of gossip without any regards to my feelings what so ever? Wow brilliant Darren thanks!" She yelled as she began to cause a scene in the hallway. She stormed off and I sighed. I closed my locker and went to my first period class.

At lunch I decided to go to the library to start one of my class projects. As I was flipping through a book in the reference section my favorite red headed girl walked past.

"Oh, hey Darren, what are you doing here?" She asked surprised. She had a notebook and pen held in front of her chest.

"History report research. Why aren't you eating with Doddie and Maci?" I asked surprised to see her.

"Oh just felt like being in the library today." She replied smiling.

As she turned to walk away she stopped and turned back at me and said, "So there's this rumor going around Doddie told me, that Simone's pregnant. Is it true?"

I nodded, "Yeah it is, and she thinks I spread it around." I replied sighing.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better I know you well enough to know you don't spread rumors like that, or even tell the whole school something so private as that. Well, at least the old Darren wouldn't have." Ginger replied nervously.

"Ginger, I'm still the same guy I've been just grown up. You still know me well enough to know I wouldn't do something like that." I replied as she started to walk away.

She stopped but didn't turn around, "Good to hear." And with that she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Since Simone was still mad at me, thinking I had leaked out our private business I was spending more time in the library, and it turns out so was ginger. She was trying to write a paper for her English class which included a lot of research of different authors she was interested in.

The next day I was in the library after school when I saw her she was sitting at a table facing the window outside.

I was walking by when I noticed her sitting alone. "Hi again, you sure are spending a lot of time here lately."

"Not really just working on my English paper. I have to do research about authors I like and find similarities and differences and if that's why I like them." She replied.

"Oh wow, sounds boring to be honest." I replied smiling.

"I know you would, you aren't big on reading are you?" She said laughing.

"I am into reading just not for reports and researching authors sounds sooo boring."

Ginger smiled and shook her head and I put my head down smiling.

Then I heard a familiar male voice, "Hey baby, what's going on?"

Ginger Jumped out of her chair as I looked up to see who had spoken. "Orion! I am so glad to see you!" She gushed as she flung herself into Orion's arms.

I felt a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I got up and walked out. I didn't know what else to do. I walked out of the library and went outside to the bike rack. I unlocked my bike and rode home.

When I got home I stopped in front of ginger's old house. It was quiet. I was used to the yelling and random noises from the dog house Carl played it, which he has taken down. I was used to climbing up the terrace to Ginger's room, which the new owners had taken down. I was with Simone, and ginger with Orion. I was going to be a dad. A lot had changed in the last year. More than I wish it had. I wish we could go back to junior high and be happy like we were then, especially since Ginger and I would be together and I would never break up with her.

I know I was stuck in my relationship with Simone. My parents and I had already talked about it. Since I told them the news about Simone having a baby I have been very honest and open with them, especially with my feelings which most guys don't do, let alone open up about it to their parents.

When I parked my bike in the garage, and walked into the kitchen my parents were there. My mom was making dinner and my dad was at the table reading the paper.

"Hey son, how's it going?" my dad asked.

"Good I was in the library today and saw Ginger, but then Orion came and she was happy so I slipped out." I replied sitting across from him at our square table that seats eight.

"Darren, I know you two are talking and I know you miss her and want to be friends again, but you have Simone to think about. Do you think she'll like it when she hears you're spending time with Ginger instead of her?" My mom said stirring something in a pot in the stove.

I sighed, "I know you're right, I just really miss her. Like I think I made a mistake dumping her. Don't get me wrong some things I really like about Simone, but some things… I just miss about ginger."

I got up and looked in the fridge to get something to drink. I decided on milk and poured myself a tall glass and sat down at the table again this time grabbing the rolls and butter from off the counter nest to the stove. I began to butter them for my mom.

"Darren I know you don't understand this ET sweetie but your first real relationship is hard to forget. I know I did when your father and I broke up after high school, and I didn't see him again until almost five years later. It was easier not seeing or talking to him through and I really think maybe not talking to Ginger is better for you.' My mom said.  
"I have to agree. You're going to be a father Darren, your priority is that baby and Simone. You can't leave a child and not be in that child's life. And it is better for the child to have parents that are together. No shared custody or resentment of a parent for never being there. Even if you end up not working things out with Simone in the future you're still going to be very close. Closer than you want." My dad explained setting his paper in the table and folding his hands over it.

I sighed, we had this conversation before and I wasn't too thrilled to hear it again. I wasn't planning on leave Simone or the baby I just wanted my best friend back. I finished buttering the rolls and called my brother down for dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It had been a months since I heard the news of Simone's pregnancy and it was the last day of my freshman year. Simone was eleven weeks pregnant. I had been finding ways to hang out with Ginger more. We talked for a few minutes almost every day. We weren't just doing small talk, they were actual conversations. The highlight of my day was talking to her, and I really missed her.

It was after first period and I was in front of my locker when Ginger came up to me and said, "Hi Darren smiling."

I smiled back, "Hey Ginger. Any exciting plans for this summer?"

"Just spending time with Orion, maybe going back to Camp Caprice as a consoler. What about you?'

"Whatever Simone wants me to do I guess nothing very exciting really," I replied shrugging as I pulled a book out of my locker and shut it.

"Well I hope you have a good summer anyways. We should hang out, maybe the four of us if you'd rather do that if just me and you is too awkward." Ginger said nervously.

"Sounds great! And I don't think bringing Simone and Orion would be much fun Simone doesn't really like you or Orion. She doesn't really like anyone especially lately." I replied as I started to walk down the hall towards second period. Ginger's class was across the hall from mine so we always walked there together.

"Yeah I guess you're right, well I have to go see Dodie and Maci before second period so I'll see you later! If you're online later I'll video chat with you." She said as she hurried down the hall.

Darren smiled and walked into class sad it was the last day of the school. Year and Darren wouldn't be seeing Ginger in the halls in between class.

When Darren made it to the cafeteria Simone was waiting for him at the table with some of their friends from the football team and the pep squad. It was mainly other couples.

"Diesel over here!" some of the guys called waving him over to a large table by the windows in the cafeteria.

Darren sat down smiling and Simone wrapped her arms around Darren's neck and kissed him on the mouth.

"Hey baby I missed you!" She gushed smiling.

Darren smiled, "Hey, I missed you too,"

They all sat around the table laughing and joking around. Darren saw Ginger sitting on the other side of the cafeteria with Maci and Dodie. She was sitting next to Orion and they were all laughing and smiling.

Simone noticed his eyes wandering off Simone and asked, "What cha looking at D?"

"Huh, oh sorry I kind of just spaced out," Daren replied looking back to Simone.

Simone was sitting to the left of Darren and put her hand on his knee. "It's okay, I was just wondering since you looked like you were looking somewhere. So tonight I am hanging out with some of my friends. We're going shopping so you should make plans too. Have fun and go out with the guys or something."

Darren sighed, he was relieved. All he wanted to do was to go home and relax. He had a job interview the next morning at the coffee shop and he wanted to be well rested.

At the end of the day Simone met Darren at his locker. "Well, have fun tonight, I'll call you later." She said after she gave him a kiss.

"You too, and I'll be waiting for your call. I'll just be sitting at home enjoying the start of my summer break. I have a job interview tomorrow morning." Darren said smiling as he took his backpack out of his locker, which was otherwise empty. He had just finished clearing it out.

"Really? That's great! Where?" Simone asked happily.

"The coffee shop around the corner. They are going to give whoever they hire full time during the summer and breaks, and knock hours down during school. The manager seems really nice; I think I have a good shot."

Simone gave Darren a hug and another kiss. "Well good luck and I'll talk to ya later!" She hurried down the hall and out the door, where there were lots of students gathered with their friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The next morning Darren was sitting in the manager's office at the coffee shop. He had been given the job on the spot, and the manager, who was a man in his later twenties, was digging through his desk trying to find the papers Darren had to fill out.

"They're in here somewhere. I just printed more copies yesterday or the day before." He said as he took papers out of his drawers and added them to the mess on his desk. "Got 'em!" he said as he pulled out a sheet of papers stapled together. "All you need to do is fill these out, and then you can get started with training. I'll go into the back and pull out a shirt and apron for you. Then I can have Steve start training you. It really is pretty easy."

Darren took the papers and began filling out all the information, like his address and social security number. Most were forms so he could get paid, but a few were from the company about previous experience.

The manager came back with a dark brown shirt with the coffee shop's name on it and also a picture of a cup of coffee and the apron was white with coco beans on it. He also had a baseball cap which was the same color as the t shirt.

"Here you go. Now you can start today if you want, or tomorrow morning." He said handing Darren his new work uniform which was still in the plastic wrapper they came in.

"Oh! I can start now. I don't have anything else to do." Darren replied.

"Great!" the manager said putting his hands together. He led Darren out of the office and had him follow him into the supply room. "This is the supply room. Everything you ever need is in here. He then led Darren to the area behind the counter. It was large and had all the coffee machines, and even an oven where they made the baked goods they sold. All of which were frozen, all the staff had to do was put them in the oven to cook them.

The manager led Darren to a man who was about nineteen. He had short blond hair and was skinny. He was standing at one of the two registers next to the each other at the front counter. "Steve this is Darren, our new employee. Darren meet Steve. He is the shift leader working now. He works the morning shifts. Our evening shift leader is Sarah. She'll be in later. We also have a couple others who don't work as regularly. So I will leave you two to work, let me know if you need anything."

The manager nodded and went back into his office but left the door open.

"Hi Darren, nice to meet you. Ron is a little insane but you'll get used to him. You're lucky you came at a great time. The morning rush just ended about twenty minutes ago and we have awhile before the afternoon rush."

"I heard that!" the manager yelled from the office.

Steve laughed, "Good!" he yelled back.

Darren stood there a little uneasy about what was going on. There was only one customer is the shop and they were busy typing away on their laptop, with a large cup in front of them. Even so, there was a lot going on. There was a girl with short black hair who was messing with one of the machines and muttering under her breath. Another girl looked to be about twenty five, was busy cleaning the counters, and there was someone in the back because Darren could hear the sound of boxes being moved around.

"Darren you okay? You look really confused." Steve said.

Darren shook his head, "there's just so much going on. I don't know how I'll ever keep up."

Steve put his hand on Darren's shoulder. It'll be okay really. Once you get the hang of how everything works you'll be fine."

"That's a relief." Darren replied sighing.

Darren spent the rest of the day learning how to use the machines. By the lunch time rush he was doing pretty well and only had to ask for help when he had complex orders to fill with multiple drinks. Steve was more than happy to help.

When it was time for Darren to go home after the next shift had arrived Steve took Darren into the storage room. "See all this stuff? Tomorrow I'm going to show you where everything goes and how to fill the machines. You did really well today, especially this being your first job."

"Wow, well thanks. I can't wait. I'll see you tomorrow at eight" Darren replied as he looked around at the piles of boxes stacked on the selves.

Darren left the coffee shop and walked down the street towards the mall. He was reading his messages and noticed one from some of his friends on the football team, and they were meeting at the mall to hang out.

When Darren got there, he texted his friend and asked them where they were so he could meet up with them. As he put his phone in his back pocket he heard someone come up behind him.

"Darren, hey what are you doing here?" Ginger asked him smiling.

"Oh hey Ginger! I'm just meeting some of the guys from the football team.

"So what's with the shirt?" she asked laughing.

"Huh?" Darren asked as he looked down. He didn't realize he forgot to take his t shirt from work off and pout on his shirt he had worn to the interview. "I started my first day at the coffee shop. You know the one you were getting those coffees from at the beginning of the year?"

'Oh yeah, well good for you. But why the job? Don't you have football practices over the summer?' Ginger asked.

"Yeah but I'm not playing. With Simone being pregnant and all I need to support her and the baby." Darren replied frowning.

Ginger gulped, "Actually I need to tell you something about that."

Darren looked at her; he was confused, "Um okay about the job?"

"No…about Simone…and her baby." Ginger replied slowly.

"You mean our baby," Darren corrected.

"I'm so sorry Darren, but after school yesterday I heard her talking to her friends in her bathroom. I was in the stall and I overheard Simone laughing with them. She said it wasn't your baby, and she was just using you for the money, because you would take better care of her than the actual father." Ginger said slowly.

Darren looked at her wide eyed and confused until it sank in. Then he became angry. "Listen Ginger, we're over okay? And I'm with Simone now, and we're having a bay. No amount of you lying and making things up will change that. What were you hoping I'd b4reak up with her and come running back to you?" He demanded.

Ginger was hurt, but she knew he would be skeptical, but she had no idea he would be this far into denial. She was hoping he would believe her. "No Darren, this isn't about me, it's about you throwing your life and future away for a girl who is pregnant with some other guy's baby and tricking you into thinking it's yours! You're my friend Darren and I don't want to see you get hurt."

Darren laughed, "Yeah right Ginger! You're lying and hoping I'll believe you, but you know what I guess you aren't['t my friend, because my friend would never lie to me about this and especially just because you're jealous. That gives you not write.'

Darren started to walk away when Ginger called after him, "Darren wait! It isn't like that at all!"

He kept walking but turned his head to yell back, "Whatever Ginger."

He walked to the escalator and didn't look down to see Ginger standing there looking up, hoping he'd look down at her, and see she wasn't lying.


End file.
